


His Name was Noct

by BarefootBassist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootBassist/pseuds/BarefootBassist
Summary: I really tried to go somewhere with this, but instead of an epic journey it was more of a walk from the living room to the kitchen.





	His Name was Noct

His name was Noct.

I know in all the books and documentaries he was King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV; but to me, he was simply Noct.

I loved him. He was my best friend, and I loved him. 

The official records (mostly dictated by Ignis) will tell about his lineage, his early years, his powers – but they won’t tell you how he loved cats and videogames and hated vegetables. 

The records mention he fished for recreation, but they won’t tell you how he was practically dragged into the water by the Liege of the Lake, or talk about standing waist-deep in the water at Galdin Quay to retrieve a murk grouper. 

The records talk about how he was pre-ordained to restore light to Eos. They don’t mention how he loved to nap.

They talk about how he tried to be a Prince of the People, but they won’t tell how he befriended a foreign-born commoner, became best friends and had adventures all over Eos. They won’t mention how he would hug random chocobos.

His name was Noct.


End file.
